


Waiting

by drwhorose



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU fix it, Bisexual Ray, Demisexual Dex, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, I’m bad at tagging, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Ray Nadeem lives, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, demisexual, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhorose/pseuds/drwhorose
Summary: Dex wants to spend the night with Ray before they escape to Canada.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers for season 3) This is an AU in the sense that Ray Nadeem lives.

Dex stood at the gas pump waiting for his car to be fueled. He stood under the bright lights of the gas station, almost blinding to his eyes, against the dark of night. Even though he was in upstate New York, away from the light pollution of Hell’s Kitchen, he could hardly see the stars as he gazed. 

His thoughts turned to Ray Nadeem, and how, thanks to Daredevil’s intervention, he had realized that his new North Star had deep brown eyes and a gentle voice. It embarrassed him to think that he had put his trust into Wilson Fisk, a monster of a man who had killed sweet and precious Julie to manipulate him. Nadeem had only tried to protect his family, which Dex found admirable yet not relatable, and together they had agreed to escape the city after faking Nadeem’s death.

Dex heard the familiar click, signifying his tank was full. With a hat and thick glasses, he had paid the attendant in cash, no need to get caught by using a credit card. He hoped it had been enough cash to fill the tank, and Dex checked the fuel gauge several times as he sat in the driver’s seat to ensure that the indicator pointed to F.

He pulled up to the cabin after a short drive through the woods. Nadeem had chosen it, as it looked abandoned but had working electricity and plumbing. Perhaps it was a cabin of an older couple that only used it in the summer. Dex had anxiously awaited people to burst through the door during the first few months, but after eight months no one had come to claim this small cabin.

He opened the door to see Nadeem sitting at the kitchen table with a typewriter, papers strewn around him as he worked. Dex remembered how excited Nadeem had been to find a typewriter in the cabin, claiming he could finally write the murder mystery book he had always wanted.

“You’re early,” Nadeem looked up from what he had been typing and smiled.

“It’s quiet tonight,” Dex looked away from the intense gaze. Nadeem’s eyes had a way of penetrating his body directly into his soul. 

“Is the car ready for the trip?” Nadeem pushed the typewriter away a few inches.

Dex nodded, as he walked over to the darker man. He placed his hands on his shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“That feels nice.” Nadeem let out a sigh. “I lost track of time sitting here.”

Dex felt Nadeem’s tense shoulders go lax under his fingers. He rubbed his muscles firmly, trying to ease any tension that remained. Nadeem let out a low moan as the blonde hit a tight knot in his upper back, and the sound went straight to Dex’s belly. He released his hands from his back.

“Hey, why’d you stop?” he teased.

“Kiss me,” Dex bent to whisper in his ear.

Nadeem stood up and pulled him closer before pressing their lips together. Dex had only been kissed by one other person in his life, but it didn’t take an experienced person to feel the passion in Nadeem’s lips. He slowly opened his mouth allowing a warm tongue to touch his own. If it had been anyone else, Dex would have worried about germs or found it distasteful, but in Nadeem’s embrace he felt safe and grounded. He had recoiled without realizing it, however. Nadeem pulled back a moment and looked into his eyes.

“Dex, you ok?” His voice barely above a whisper.

Nadeem was one of the only people in his life who showed concern but didn’t treat him as though he could break at any moment. “Sorry, I guess I’m nervous about tomorrow.” 

Nadeem’s forehead crinkled as he raised his eyebrows. “Me, too, but we’ll make it to Canada. You got the passports today, right?”

“Yeah, they should work.” Dex held his breath for a moment. It had taken six long months to obtain the nearly perfect documents.

“Maybe I’m the one who should be rubbing your back,” Nadeem placed a large hand on Dex’s shoulder.

“It’s not just that.”

“Yeah?” Nadeem kissed the stubble on Dex’s jawline. 

“I’ve been thinking, if things go bad tomorrow...I want to...I want you-“

“You sure?” Nadeem’s eyes widened. 

Dex could feel the other man’s arousal, standing so close to him. Long nights had been spent kissing and exploring each other’s naked, warm skin, but nothing further. Dex had appreciated Nadeem’s patience more than words could express. He knew the man missed his wife, could never see her or his son again. They were both living ghosts, stuck in their own realm together. Nadeem had become the only person Dex ever wanted to give his body.

“Dex, you still with me?” Nadeem reached for his hand and held it firmly.

“I’m here,” he combed his fingers through the other man’s black hair, which looked perfect even without the usual product he fixed it with. Dex had taken note of the various bottles scattered on the bathroom vanity when they had first settled into the cabin, all for one man’s head of hair.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of Nadeem’s mouth, feeling as brave as the first time he had locked lips with his fellow agent in this same cabin seven months ago. Dex had been surprised, not expecting Nadeem to respond with eagerness. When that first kiss had ended, Nadeem had confessed in a quiet voice that he had wanted to do that for some time, too. It had felt incredible to have his feelings reciprocated by such a man after feeling rejected by the ones he loved for so many years.

“You’re quieter than usual,” Nadeem began to kiss his pale neck, leaning in closer. “We don’t have to-“

“No, I want to,” Dex growled, feeling his body respond to the gentle kisses on sensitive skin. “I want you inside.”

Nadeem led Dex to his bedroom, taking him by the hand. Dex sat on the bed, tapping his feet against the mattress, as he watched the darker man undress a few inches away, quickly sliding out of his trousers and polo. His arousal grew as he admired the perfection of Nadeem’s tan and muscled body and the way his briefs clung to the curve of his backside.

“Like what you see?” Nadeem gave a shy grin, as if standing before Dex in his underwear for the first time.

Dex nodded, his eyes hazy with need, desiring nothing more than to be pressed against the agent. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, his fingers shaking.

“Let me,” Nadeem’s fingers touched his with a spark upon contact. “We don’t have to rush this. I want to take my time with you.”

Dex shivered as Nadeem’s calm voice soothed his insecurity that his lack of experience in the bedroom would turn the other man off. He watched large fingers unbutton his shirt and slide it off his body. Within seconds, he felt warm lips on his chest and a tongue flick his right nipple. 

“Ray,” he gasped.

Nadeem looked up from the chest he was worshipping to check on Dex. “Is this ok?” 

“Yes...more than ok.”

Nadeem smiled and slid his hands down Dex’s chiseled chest. “God, you’re beautiful.” He returned his lips to firm pecs, relishing the moans his tongue elicited from the lighter man as he sucked and teased at pink nipples.

“I need...Ray, please,” Dex unzipped his jeans, as his body flushed with heat.

Nadeem stepped out of his black briefs, and helped Dex out of his jeans and boxers on the bed, pressing kisses along his ankles, his lips tickled by light blonde hair. 

“You ready?” 

Dex nodded as he slid back on Nadeem’s navy blue comforter. He looked into the dark brown eyes that focused on his body. Every touch was electric to his skin, waiting impatiently as Nadeem carefully prepared him on the bed. When he felt Nadeem push himself inside, it was painful at first but pleasure took over as warm fingers stroked him. 

“You feel so good,” Nadeem moaned as he looked down at the younger man.

“So do you...” Dex reached out and slid his fingers down a firm, sweaty chest. Feeling Ray move inside him wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be, although it made him feel vulnerable. But when he looked up and saw such a strong, capable man come undone with ecstasy in his eyes, knowing he was the cause of such pleasure gave him a great feeling of power.

Dex came quickly, unable to hold on as Nadeem stroked him so fervently. His heart felt as if it could burst through his chest as waves of pleasure coursed through his entire body. 

“I’m close,” Nadeem grunted before he came. He carefully slid out and crawled up the bed to wrap his arms around Dex’s glistening torso.

Dex melted into the embrace and rested his head on Nadeem’s broad shoulder.

“Want me to clean you?” 

“I don’t mind it too much.” The sticky sensation between his thighs was new and uncomfortable, although he was embarrassed to admit it. He tried not to squirm on the bed, since it felt good to be held so tightly.

Ray shook his head and smiled. “Let me bring you a warm towel. Told you I’d take care of you, right?”

A few minutes later, Nadeem returned with a warm, wet towel. Dex watched closely as the darker man wiped his pale thighs and abs clean with reverence, his black brows furrowed as he dabbed away the mess from fair skin. 

“What if something goes wrong tomorrow?” He could no longer hold back the fears that plagued his mind. “I can’t lose you, Ray.” After many years of waiting, he had found another North Star, one he loved differently than the others. It would break him if Ray was no longer in his life. 

“You won’t. We have our years of training to get us through. Escaping to Canada won’t be a problem,” Nadeem kissed a worried forehead. “You still have your sight set on Quebec?”

“Oui.” Dex winked. “All I want to do the rest of my life is make a new routine...start fresh with you by my side.”

“I’ll try not to be so messy.” Nadeem had noticed over the past several months how the blonde’s eyes narrowed any time he left things out of place in the cabin. He knew that order and routine were crucial to Dex, and the passport and relocation mission had given him purpose, which is why he had trusted him with it.

“I don’t mind so much. I like cleaning up your clutter.” Dex lifted his head to suck on the tan shoulder that had served as a firm pillow.

“Is that so?” Nadeem hummed in appreciation and rubbed circles on a smooth back.

Dex let out a sigh after releasing his mouth from salty skin. He wanted to believe Ray, that somehow they could escape Wilson Fisk’s clutches, but doubt plagued his mind causing thoughts to jumble and echo in his head. This cabin had been the closest place he thought of as home, but tomorrow brought uncertainty and danger. 

As drowsiness caused his eyelids to droop, he let himself be held and comforted by Nadeem’s touch. If this was their last night in each other’s arms, he wanted it to be calm and peaceful. 

And if tomorrow proved to be a challenge, he was prepared to take down each and every person who stood in the way of his fresh start. Dex would have his handguns within close reach under his clothes tomorrow morning. He didn’t have faith in much, other than Nadeem’s love for him and that Dex was a damn good shot. He never missed his mark, and he didn’t mind going to Hell if it meant spending a little more time on Earth with Ray Nadeem.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my offering to the small collection of fanfic for this pairing.


End file.
